


Till love kills you

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I read too much nitro+chiral, I'd apologize for making you cry but I cried myself writing this, IzuLeo as a side couple, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder-Suicide, Psychotic break, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: They say love starts suddenly. Out of nowhere. Like being thrown into the sea or shot with an arrow.You can’t chose when, just as you can’t chose the one you’ll fall for. Thrown into it, there’s no choice for you but to accept it. It doesn’t matter howmuch you struggle or how hard you try to deny it. You can only wait until it has consumed you completely.Drown. Bleed out. Choking on the flavor of your own unbridled emotions.RitIzu Hanahaki disease. There's not a happy ending.





	Till love kills you

They say love starts suddenly. Out of nowhere. Like being thrown into the sea or shoot with an arrow.

You can’t chose when, just as you can’t chose the one you’ll fall for. Thrown into it, there’s no choice for you but to accept it. It doesn’t matter how much you struggle or how hard you try to deny it. You can only wait until it has consumed you completely.

Drown. Bleed out. Choking on the flavor of your own unbridled emotions.

 

Ritsu’s first steps into the honey trap of love was in summer, boiling heat and dry wind, immersed in the cry of the cicadas. The shadow of the trees at both sides of the street making patterns over their clothes as they finally walked out of school.

Why are they practicing even in summer? Don’t they have any consideration for a vampire like himself? It’s so hot he could melt. He complained, dragging his feet, sweat rolling down the sides of his face and eyes fixed on the ground.

“Stop complaining so much, it makes the heat even more unbearable you idiot” a certain bad-mouthed model complained. His voice raising so much Ritsu’s gesture changed into a grimace, eyes of flaring crimson moving to glare at him.

Between the two of them, held in between long white fingers, was an aluminum can covered in a faint condensation. A soda just taken out of the vending machine. Not even something Izumi would drink, too sweetened for the model’s tastes.

“Here, drink this and stop talking” Izumi’s tone was harsh, can practically being pushed over to Ritsu. He accepted it, holding it close to his chest.

A little shiver ran over his skin at the cold touch of the aluminum against his hands, eyes unable to part from Izumi’s face.

Thin silver eyebrows were pressed hard against each other, the blue eyes underneath them shining bright as the sunlight reflected just right in the aquatic marvel that they were. Just the slightest of pink painted on his cheeks, making it impossible to discern whether he was embarrassed or just affected by the heat.

“Ah, Ritsu!” the voice was familiar, one of the few able to make Ritsu feel refreshed. He turned towards his childhood friend with a lazy smile, meeting gentle green eyes and soft red hair. That expression of being too good for his own good.

Ritsu’s fingers closed a bit too hard on the can, making it lose its form with a mild crushing sound. Not even saying goodbye to his unit mates, Ritsu hugged Mao and requested to be carried home.

He felt blue eyes over him, but ignored them. A strange feeling rooting itself to the center of his chest.

 

It was curiosity. The why behind his question.

Classes had started again and summer was finally coming to an end.

Unable to reach the classroom, too much heat and sun for a vampire like himself to move, he had rolled up on the grass and laid for a nap right under the powerful shadow of a giant tree. An oak maybe? He wasn’t sure of the type of tree and he didn’t cared too much. Though, considering it had been full of flowers back in spring it was most likely a sakura tree.

The increasing noise as lunch time started pulled at his conscious, taking him away from his sleep. A soft breeze making it just bearable to be conscious, he rolled to his side, grass being crushed under his weight. Just then, the presence of someone sitting right by his side became obvious enough to prevent him from going back to sleep.

Looking through long black eyelashes and own messy black hair, Ritsu noticed the tender white skin, the blue vest and the silver hair, shining brightly under the sun.

He was there, eating his lunch.

Even though there was no reason for him to come all the way out here, under such a savage sun, and sit right besides Ritsu.

He didn’t realized he was holding his breath until the model shifted slightly, icy blues meeting up with the crimson of his own eyes, capturing him in a second.

Even if there was a reason for Izumi’s presence, Ritsu might never know it.

Palms pressed against the grass –dirt and leaves sinking slightly into his skin- Ritsu sat up. Back resting against the rough bark of the tree and elbow brushing just slightly against Izumi’s. It felt warm, and surprisingly soft. As expected from a model.

Those blue eyes weren’t looking at him anymore, now focused on his bento. He had it placed over his legs, only the wrapping of the bento keeping it from resting directly over the checkered gray of his pants.

Dark blue chopsticks approached the meal, catching a cherry tomato. Having caught on the sight, crimson eyes followed right behind the small red until it had disappeared in Izumi’s soft lips.

He felt curiosity. For whatever could cross Izumi’s mind, for the nature of those tickles he felt inside his ribcage and down to his stomach.

He wanted to know how Izumi’s hair felt and if his face felt as soft as his hands.

So he asked, out of curiosity.

“Secchan… give me some blood”

The breeze was soft, making Izumi’s hair wave and bringing the sound of birds, cars and distant laughter to them.

“Why should I?” Izumi asked, annoyed tone as he brought yet another piece of food to his mouth “If you’re hungry I can share part of my bento. It’s too much for me anyway”

Golden tamagoyaki, well selected vegetables. A convenient amount of well cooked meat and white rice. That was Izumi’s bento. It was a proposal few would have complains over, and yet Ritsu couldn’t bring himself to accept.

Looking away from the food and back into the blue eyes that seemed to await for his reply, Ritsu opened his mouth once more.

“If I have to pick just one, I’d rather have Secchan”

Izumi didn’t said anything, eyes avoiding Ritsu’s gaze by falling to the ground. Eyelashes long enough to cover his eyes. The line of his neck showing itself long and beautiful.

“Then why don’t you just do it?”

Ritsu stopped breathing for a second, fingers sinking into the grass.

“You said it was ok” a muffled warning as he reached forward with his hand, fingers closing around Izumi’s wrist, pulling the uncooperative, pale and soft hand, closer to his mouth. Parted lips and held breath, he pressed the tip of his left fang against Izumi’s index.

“Hey, I use that for writing… bite somewhere else…” Izumi’s voice was shaking a little.

It was cute, the way his voice sounded so soft.

Eyes closing softly, Ritsu pressed harder, fang puncturing the skin soon enough. A thick droplet of blood coming out along with a tender yelp from the model.

Lips closed around Izumi’s finger, Ritsu let the thick blood drip from the wound and roll over his tongue and down his throat. When it wasn’t enough, he sucked, forcing the blood out, letting it flood his senses and accumulate in his mouth before gulping it down again.

Izumi didn’t moved away, neither did he complained out loud.

Even though his hand was shaking so much Ritsu had to hold it up with both hands to keep it in place. Even though his breathing was erratic and his heartbeat went up like crazy. Izumi didn’t tried to stop him.

Eyelids opening slowly, bright needy crimson searched for the icy blue of Izumi’s eyes. It wasn’t hard to find it, for Izumi was looking back at him. Lower lip trapped in between the white of his own teeth and frown deep. Cheeks flaring from his rushed heartbeats.

Lips parting, Ritsu finally pulled away. The small red point in the tip of Izumi’s finger blatantly obvious in the otherwise immaculate white of his hand.

“Secchan’s blood… tastes weird” He whispered, just for himself.

“Hah? You asked for it, don’t go complaining” A hushed whisper and shaky tone.

Ritsu smiled. Softly.

Izumi had bitten too hard on his own lip, the soft pink of it turning painfully red. A droplet of a red so intense it almost looked black blooming from the small wound.

He leaned forward, thoughts too slow to follow his instincts. He gave a kitty lick to the soft lip of the model, cleaning the blood from it. Eyelids lowering themselves, Ritsu pressed his lips against Izumi’s.

They were soft.

Enough for Ritsu to doubt he was actually kissing a boy. Enough to make his chest flutter and to make him want to remain like that for as long as possible.

He wasn’t sure how long did he stayed like that, lips against lips, heart on his hand and body unable to move. But when he pulled back Izumi was blushing.

His eyes were closed and his shoulders lifted a bit, his whole body shaking.

He didn’t opened his eyes. Nor he complained.

Not even when Ritsu placed his hand on Izumi’s cheek a bit later. So, taking advantage of the situation Ritsu pressed yet another kiss over those lips.

It wasn’t supposed to mean anything. But Ritsu’s chest felt just a bit tight.

 

One afternoon, lazy sun elongating the shadows of the world and the sound of cars becoming boring background sound, Ritsu bended down coughing. He was –maybe- lucky to have Mao by his side, gentle hands helping him up and taking him back home. The always diligent member of the student council took his temperature and asked him questions, checking around in the internet –or was he talking to someone?- for what could be wrong with Ritsu.

The vampire didn’t had a fever nor was he dizzy. In fact he didn’t seemed to have any symptoms of sickness besides that sudden coughing fit and the strange flavor of dirt that remained on his mouth.

Mao suggested going to the doctor but Ritsu waved off the idea. He’d be fine.

The tightness in his chest however, didn’t left him for the whole day.

 

The wind chilly and the sky clouded, fallen red leaves being crushed under their feet and uniforms back to the winter fashion, there was nothing left to remind them of summer. Soon enough the holidays would come along with winter and –maybe, if they were lucky- they’d get a white Christmas.

From the Knights that had been walking down the street, only two out of five were still standing there. The reason for them splitting in two groups was rather simple. Narukami had spotted some seasonal pumpkin flavored sweets on discount and suggested to go inside to taste them. Tsukasa and Leo had both enthusiastically accepted the idea before running inside, leaving an annoyed Izumi and an uninterested Ritsu out on the street.

One hand on the pocket of his jacket and the other holding up his phone, pose precise as if he was expecting to have his picture taken, Izumi seemed uninterested in making conversation.

A little sigh, Ritsu walked over, resting his back against the wall of the store. Arms close enough he could feel the heat irradiating Izumi’s body, the vampire looked up at the cloudy sky, grey all over.

“Secchan”

“Mn?”

Izumi didn’t looked away from his phone.

“I think Maa-kun likes someone” Ritsu commented, even though he wasn’t sure Izumi was listening to him.

“Why so? Did he told you anything?” so he was listening.

Ritsu shrugged slightly, eyes narrowing a bit as he felt the now familiar pain on his chest and the taste of dirt mixed up with blood on the back of his throat.

A deep breath, hands curled into fists inside his jacket, Ritsu contained a cough.

“Mn, no… but it’d make sense that he did” he started, eyes closed as he made an effort to control the pain that shook his body with every cough he drowned inside his throat. It was useless, the pain spreading harder, hitting harder. He curled up and coughed hard, the foreign feeling of something that shouldn’t be inside his mouth coming out as a lonely petal fell to the ground, right in front of Izumi’s blue eyes.

There was no need to explain anything else. Izumi understood the second he saw the wet petal, the red that coated it having splashed to the sides, and now dripping slowly against the concrete.

Maybe because he didn’t knew what else to say, Izumi just wrapped his arms around Ritsu. Tight enough to make him forget, even if just by a mere second, about the pain that held his lungs captive. Ritsu lifted his arms and surrounded Izumi in them, bringing him close to his body. The embrace was warm, and Izumi felt so small. So delicate it almost felt like he could break in any second.

He nuzzled the side of the model, looking for that familiar mint smell. But he smelled differently today. A smell he usually felt somewhere else.

The desire to cough appearing once again, he squeezed Izumi hard, swallowing back down the flavor of blood and flowers.

 

It had been maybe a week since then when he was told some shocking news.

Izumi had started to date someone. Everyone thought that the silver haired model had feelings for Makoto. It’d be stranger if he didn’t, considering how much he cared for him and how often he professed it. Yet, his new boyfriend wasn’t the Trickstar member but another third year.

A redhead that seemed to be on the clouds all the time, composing music about everything and anything. The king to whom Izumi had pleaded loyalty from the very start of Knights.

Maybe it should have been obvious, considering how deep they both cared about each other. A matter of time, even. At least that’s what Arashi said when he found out –though the knowing tone of his voice made it feel as if he already knew about it.

Stinging pain intensifying with every beat of his heart, a burning sensation crawling up his throat along with the awful flavor of his own blood, Ritsu tried to smile for Izumi.

 

Mao seemed confused about Ritsu’s questions. He wasn’t dating anyone. He didn’t held feelings for anyone either.

They were on the doorstep of Mao’s house. The redhead only wearing his pajama as it was rather late at night. Shaking a little with the cold, he seemed eager to go back inside yet too worried about Ritsu’s condition to do so.

Hand squeezing hard on his friend’s arm, Ritsu pulled him close and pressed their lips together. The wind was cold, and Mao was terribly hot. His lips were soft, and he didn’t struggled against Ritsu.

He could hear the sound of the television coming from the living room.

Ritsu pulled back. The pain was still there. Unchanged. Unfazed by what he had just done. Tears appearing on the corners of his eyes, Ritsu gulped down.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, voice cracking, eyes fixed in the ground as if something would appear there. An answer maybe. A solution, he hoped.

Mao nodded, more concerned than angry, and patted his head.

Mao’s hand was warm.

Yet, Ritsu continued to feel so terribly cold.

 

The pain did nothing but grow by the day. He would suddenly wake up feeling so sick he could die, his whole body fighting against him and his throat so stuffed it didn’t mattered how much he coughed it was never enough.

He skipped class. For days.

Until one night, he woke up, a pain so sudden an intense he thought someone had stabbed him right in the heart, making him open his eyes. He wailed, rolling in bed, as the feeling of knives forcing their way through his flesh and tearing apart his insides became unbearable, cold sweat drenching his clothes, tears falling to the bed and body shaking horribly.

It hurt.

He fell from the bed, body crashing hard against the floor, and crawled his way to the bathroom, body shaking with every attempt to keep the coughing inside his mouth. To keep those blooming flowers inside.

Futile efforts, like his failed attempts to stand, body falling to the ground again, and again.

He doesn’t even manage to get out of his room. Curled into a little ball right by the bed, the white sheets still tangled to his body, Ritsu finally gives in to the pain. With the violent coughing that seems to come from deep inside his stomach, entire flowers covered in blood come out. One after the other, after the other.

The blue carpet turns black under the blood, the flowers that sail over the pool of it, so deeply soaked it’s impossible to guess their original color.

They were white.

A white as pure as the snow that is starting to pile outside of his window.

Ritsu is sure about it, even though he hasn’t seen a single white petal in all so long. He is sure because the first time he coughed one, it was white, a lonely drop of red on top of it. Like Izumi’s finger when he drank his blood all those months ago.

Laying on the floor, curled up in pain, his phone ringing and his brother screaming, consciousness drifting away as he blinked slowly, Ritsu realized.

Maa-kun was not the reason of this pain.

 

He woke up on the hospital. Everything white like snow, and the smell of drugs so intense he could almost taste them on the back of his throat, right on top of the dirt and the blood. Rei was there. As well as nurses and doctors.

He was told his options. His option. The intervention that could save his life in exchange of his emotions. And maybe even part of his memories. Yet, it couldn’t be worse than losing his life they insisted.

But wasn’t that relative? How could they know how important was this love for him?

There must be people who cling desperately to love, even if unrequited.

Because those feelings give a meaning to wake up every morning.

Because even the pain reminds you that you’re not dead.

Because if those feelings are taken away from you, you might not be the same ever again.

It couldn’t be that Ritsu was the only one to feel that way. That he was the only one to hesitate and waver in front of such an important question.

He wanted to live, of course. But could he really be alive if something so important was stripped away from him?

He didn’t gave an answer, merely requesting to leave the hospital at once.

He was given a time limit. A week at most.

That was the clock ticking to Ritsu’s unavoidable death.

 

He went over for practice.

Even though his whole body felt like it could come apart any second. The urge to cough and vomit all the flowers stuck inside his body wearing his down. Making him lose his mind.

Yet there he was, in front of the studio… the Sena House.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted, besides hearing Izumi’s voice, and see himself reflected in the blue of those eyes. Feel the warmth of his hands, the softness of his hug. Maybe confess his feelings –if he had enough courage. Steal yet another soft kiss from those lips while he could enjoy it. Or maybe just say goodbye.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but it wasn’t what he got.

What he got was Leo holding Izumi’s hands and playfully dancing with him in the middle of the empty room.

What he got was Izumi smiling in a way he had never seen before, cheeks slightly red and eyes soft.

What he got was Leo standing on his tiptoes to kiss Izumi full in the lips.

What he got was Izumi saying he loved Leo. And Leo saying he loved him too.

What he got were salty tears rolling down his cheeks and disgustingly thick blood chocking him up as he ran away as fast as he could.

He ran through the pain on his chest and the burning on his legs, even though his throat was so full of blood he could hardly breathe and even though his eyes were so blurry in tears he could hardly see ahead of him.

He ran until his legs failed him, and he tripped, whole body falling hard to the ground. Rolling on the dirt with all the momentum of his run. He tried to get up, but he only got as far as to push his chest up. Tears still falling from his eyes and throat burning as many flowers –all bloomed wide- came out one after the other, along with waves of thick dark blood, Ritsu vomited it all.

A disgusting mess of pain and hurt that slipped through the mess of roots from some old tree.

Why was Leo good and not him?

_It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._

Was Ritsu lacking in some way?

_It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._

Was he not enough?

Izumi had wanted him on Knights. Ritsu. Not Sakuma’s little brother. But him.

_Or was that a lie?_

He got on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth, tainting his clothes.

In front of him was the same tree. The one under which he had tasted Izumi’s blood and stolen those lips.

The pain returning stronger as the memories of those soft lips came back, he threw a desperate punch towards the tree in front of him. A pained whine, like a wounded animal, he continued to hit the tree. Again and again. Until the skin on his knuckles broke and the pieces of bark sunk in his flesh, flowers of blood coming out from the open wounds and mixing along with the mess that keep coming from his mouth.

Why?

Where had he took the wrong turn? The wrong choice?

Would have things been different if he had acted differently? If he had realized his feelings earlier?

Who was there to blame for this?

 

He was running out of time. The pain seemed to be a good clock for those matters, increasing by the seconds, the minutes, the hours. The fear of dead embracing him to the point he couldn’t think of escaping.

Yet, even now, he could only think of Izumi. The softness of his lips and the tenderness of his hands. The flavor of his blood.

If only Izumi loved him back, this pain would disappear. Even the disgusting flavor of his own blood could be cleansed by Izumi’s own flavor.

If only, he could have him.

 

Barely 48 hours before the time limit, Ritsu knocked at Izumi’s door in the middle of the night.

He knew Izumi was alone at home, parents working away as usual.

Izumi unlocked the door –all the many locks that kept it shut- and welcomed him inside. Short shorts, a long t-shirt and messy hair, he seemed ready to go to bed.

He complained –like usual- about the late hour and the sudden arrival, but the concern he felt seemed to win over. And how could he not, when the boy that had disappeared from practice and school for so long appeared at his door, looking as if a truck had rolled him over?

He put all the locks again once Ritsu had made his way inside. Unsuspecting. Unaware of the danger. Fear as good as inexistent in those pure blue eyes.

He proposed to make some tea or get some snacks, but Ritsu refused it all.

After all, he already knew what he wanted.

He had known for far too long.

He just waited till Izumi turned his back on him –that slender and frail back, making a curve so soft and tender- to make his move.

Some complains about not wanting to share his bed being cut halfway as the vampire wrapped both of his arms around Izumi, nose sinking in the silver hair of his and chest gluing itself to that small back.

Izumi was as small and slender as he remembered him. So frail he couldn’t help but wanting to wrap himself around him.

“Secchan… why am I not good enough?” he whispered, the needy tone of a child in his own broken voice, shaky and messy, all too full of pain.

“What are you talking about, Kuma-kun?”

Izumi reached up, his hand patting Ritsu’s head, caressing the soft black hair of his. The familiar nickname sounding all too sweet right now.

“Why is Ou-sama ok… and not me?” It was pointless to ask. He knew that it was, but he couldn’t help it, tears already coming out from his mouth as he felt the pain increasing on his chest. “Why… Secchan? Why couldn’t it be me?”

Words turned into pleads, the pain crawled up from his chest in the shape of flowers against his wishes. It didn’t mattered, how hard he swallowed them down, and kept himself from coughing, fearing the unsightly scene of displaying his pain in front of the one he loved. The smell of flowers and blood wouldn’t leave. The pain that made him shake and cry wouldn’t stop. The familiar smell, and the warmth of Izumi, feeling like a knife, stabbing his heart.

“I’m sorry… Kuma-kun”

That was not what he wanted. An apology! What use could he find in that?

Pain being too much, head pounding with thoughts he hardly recognized as his own, Ritsu released the hug. He held Izumi’s arm, and forced him to turn. He pushed him back to the wall, and pressed his lips against those others. Hard. Rough.

A forceful kiss full of desire and need. A kiss as desperate as he was, even breathing becoming so hard. Tongue soon craving for more, he slipped it through those tight lips and hit at Izumi’s teeth, pleading to be allowed inside.

And they opened. For a brief second before closing hard.

He felt harsh pain, a stinging hit right over the flesh and recoiled slightly. The all too familiar taste of his own blood all over his mouth. The known reddish tone, painting the white of Izumi’s teeth. Fierce blues glaring at him as if he was a beast.

And maybe he was. He wasn’t sure anymore, he couldn’t even think properly. The pain and the love tearing him apart from the inside.

“Why Secchan? Why can’t you love me back, even though I love you so much? Even though I’m suffering like this for you” he complained, the thoughts that had haunted him now turning into words “What am I lacking? Why is Ou-sama any better?”

Izumi recoiled, like a cornered bunny, blue eyes unshaken.

“I just… love him” he replied, softly “He said it… that he loved my voice. That I was beautiful. That being with me made him happy. I love him, and he loves me back. I can’t leave him… I’m sorry… I can’t…”

_Why?_

It hurt, it hurt…it hurt. He could practically feel the vines wrapping around his lungs, the flowers blooming violently inside his throat and the roots breaking him down in pieces. It hurt… enough to make his love twist inside his heart.

_That’s not an answer. I also love your voice. I also think you’re beautiful. I’m happy with you. Why is Ou-sama different? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why? Why? Why?**_

Rage, despair, pain. It all summed up in a second, and before he knew it, he had already thrown Izumi to the floor.

Izumi gasped, failing to react on time.

So Ritsu straddled him, using all of his weight to compensate for the lack of strength he felt.

There was a struggle, a meek one for Izumi was probably unaware of just how bad the situation was for him.

“If he loves your voice so much…” Ritsu started, husky and low voice interrupted by a cough that filled up his mouth with dirty flowers and blood. “Then… I’ll take that away.”

One hand closed itself around Izumi’s neck, thumb pressing itself against the feeble throat. Hard enough he felt it sinking barely. Izumi’s soft skin hardly opposing any resistance.

Izumi screamed voiceless, a palm pressed hard against Ritsu’s face in an attempt to push him away, nails digging hard on the skin. Blue eyes full of tears, and slender body shaking under him.

This wasn’t the face he wanted to see.

This wasn’t the joyful smile he made when looking at Leo.

Another hand reaching up to Izumi’s neck, Ritsu squeezed it hard. Now both thumbs pressing hard on his windpipe.

He felt Izumi kicking at air under him, and he felt the nails sinking at his arm, scratching as the model tried to push him away to no avail.

He coughed, whole body shaking in pain as enough flowers to make a bouquet fell from his mouth and over Izumi, rolling from over his struggling body to the floor, surrounding him. White skin painted red, Izumi struggled, nails now sinking into Ritsu’s arms, probably trying to pull them away…

_Ritsu… stop… please---_

“Don’t worry…” Ritsu whispered, when the coughing stopped for long enough to let him recover his breath, face dirty of blood and tears, a broken smile pulling his lips. “Even if he can’t love the useless Sena who can’t sing…I’ll love you”

Thick, deep red, fell from his lips and into Izumi’s face, mixing with the tears that messed up his usually perfect and beautiful expression. Pain distorting his face horribly.

“Secchan, I love you even if you aren’t beautiful. I’d love you even if you got so fucked up you didn’t looked like yourself” he whispered, tears dripping from his eyes, and hands squeezing harder on that very frail, very soft neck “I love you more than I hate life. I love you so much, everything makes sense when I’m with you. I love you so much, I’ll never stop loving you.”

He leaned forward, pushing all of his weight into Izumi’s throat. Feeling it sink under his fingers.

A last struggle for freedom, Izumi threw his fists up, nails scratching at Ritsu’s neck and face, legs kicking hard and body struggling. Not that it mattered.

He kept pressing on that throat, even though it was probably already broken. And he kept staring at those eyes full of tears. But the pain in his chest would not get any better. Just worse. And worse. And worse.

Izumi was crying.

The Izumi he loved so much. The Izumi’s whose lips were so soft, and whose blood was so strangely seductive.

Ritsu kept pressing hard…

Until Izumi stopped moving.

 

The pain was still there, all the same.

Hands finally releasing Izumi’s neck, he looked down at him. At his white skin tainted by blood.

He leaned forward, lips pressed tenderly against Izumi’s lips. They were as soft as the first time he stole them, under that Sakura tree in early autumn.

 

It was an awful sight, enough to call the attention of newspapers all around.

A young model and idol, murdered in his own house. His throat broke in two, choked in his own blood.

By his side, a young boy, the insides of his body destroyed by the vines of a plant, white flowers blooming from his open mouth as if they were suppossed to be there.

 

He had drowned in his own love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I loved writing every bit of this. I had been thinking about Ritsu chocking Izumi to death before and I happened to come across the Hanahaki disease pretty recently (crazy I know) so i was like HEY I SHOULD MIX THIS TWO THINGS UP.
> 
> Thanks to my beloved beta reader who enjoyed this very much.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did. If you did pleeeasssee leave me a comment! You can also talk to me in twitter @cutebeast64 if you want to~


End file.
